


Meetings Gone Awry (Art for Seasons of a Hellscape)

by 5-5-k (Vsquaredk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/pseuds/5-5-k
Summary: Art for @sunofthemoon's Supercorp Big Bang ficSeasons of a Hellscape
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Meetings Gone Awry (Art for Seasons of a Hellscape)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seasons of a hellscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729908) by [sunofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon). 



> Prior to the SCBB, I had never read anything by [@sunofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon). I am very very happy to be able to say that I am now a super big fan! Do you know how daunting it is to illustrate such evocative prose? To even attempt to do it justice? _So daunting_. I had no idea where to start, and if I'm even able to capture half of the moment this is illustrating, I'll consider this a success.
> 
> Anyway, have you read the Supercorp Big Bang Fic this image is based on, [Seasons of a Hellscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729908)?
> 
> If not, you totally should! It's gorgeous and amazing and, like, a wonderfully new and refreshing take on Kara and Lena. Do yourself a favor and get _on that_
> 
> AND a bajillion thanks to [Eliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliam/pseuds/Eliam) for having my back and helping me set limits. I wouldn't have made it through this BB without you!!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Conveniently, as I was putting the finishing touches on this art, I had residual paint on my hands. Just like Kara.
> 
> As always, you can find me @v2k1k1 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v2k1k1) or [instagram](https://instagram.com/v2k1k1) (this last one is new!) but I’m most active on [tumblr @5-5-k](https://5-5-k.tumblr.com)


End file.
